


【波旁组】Le Vent Nous Portera

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 波旁组。设定是在上个世纪那个同性恋者被世界所迫害的年代。题目源自一首同名歌曲，Le Vent Nous Portera，译为“风会带走一切”。以我拙劣的文笔向那个年代大胆追求爱情的人们致敬。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【波旁组】Le Vent Nous Portera

**Author's Note:**

> 波旁组。
> 
> 设定是在上个世纪那个同性恋者被世界所迫害的年代。
> 
> 题目源自一首同名歌曲，Le Vent Nous Portera，译为“风会带走一切”。
> 
> 以我拙劣的文笔向那个年代大胆追求爱情的人们致敬。

风会带走一切。

安东尼奥也不知道自己是怎么跟这个流浪而落魄的画家搞到一起去的。他只记得前一天晚上他正疲于为不同的客人调制不同的鸡尾酒，然后一个纸飞机就不偏不倚地飞到了他的怀里。他抬起头茫然地向四周看去，只看到一个带着银丝眼镜，金发及肩的男人坐在不远处冲他吹着口哨，并做了个手势示意他打开看看。

——瞧瞧，这男人多标准的斯文败类的模样。

安东尼奥把酒杯放在一旁，用服务生标志的衬衣擦了擦手，拆开那个纸飞机后发现上面是用铅笔画的速写：一个服务生模样的男孩带着自信的笑容看着他酒杯里的酒液，旁边用一句小小的西班牙文标注着，“介意下班后聊一聊吗？”

安东尼奥虽然还是个刚步入社会的少年，但在酒吧里混久了的人耳濡目染，就算是木头脑袋也早已谙熟这样的套路。老实说，他或许是这间同志酒吧中唯一的异类，但面对那个面容清秀的男人，这个不算虔诚的教徒在此时坚信这是上天的指引，他忽然觉得就这样破格临时改变一下自己的性取向也无妨。

同性恋——他知道这意味着什么。可安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多是塞维利亚一穷二白的傻小子，他年轻，他贫穷，但正因什么都没有，自然也就什么都不怕。

服务生最终笑着将画折起收进牛仔裤的口袋，冲那个男人挥了挥手，表示他将赴约。

西班牙人很懒惰，往往日入而息，可奇妙的是他们中的大部分并不缺乏夜生活。酒吧在三四点钟的时候才差不多安静下来，而那个男人也就一直等到了三四点钟。这时酒吧里的人都快要走光了。

“去哪？”那个男人问他。

安东尼奥思索了一下，在老板娘一副“傻孩子终于开窍”的眼神中，把客人领到了酒吧二楼的隔间去。

身体已经先于精神进行了交流，想想还真是让人有些悲哀。后来安东尼奥才从别人的口中得知他叫弗朗西斯，来自比利牛斯山另一侧的国家，是个自由职业者，目前的收入主要靠那些上天恩赐的艺术细胞。他们提起弗朗西斯，就像小说中的人物提起那个神秘的基督山伯爵，他们传说他是巴黎的某位贵公子哥，但奈何家里人无法接受他的叛逆与性取向而放任其四处流浪。

“你怎么到这儿来？我们还巴不得都到巴黎去。”西班牙人问他。

“因为有太多人选择让他们的梦想开始于巴黎、伦敦，或者纽约，可我不喜欢这种既定的人生。就像小说中的卡门吸引了唐·何塞，因此我选择了塞维利亚。”弗朗西斯顿了顿，“况且人人都说法兰西代表自由浪漫，但他们不知道，巴黎可对你我这样的人不宽容。”

“在遇到你之前我可都是个钢筋棍儿一样的直男。”安东尼奥嘟囔着，随即不置可否地耸了耸肩，他这辈子还没出过西班牙哩。生活固然骨感，但仍会给予人畅想未来的权利，于是他说：“如果我有机会，我要去丹麦。这个世界总是这样，北方人羡慕南方人的阳光，而南方又在羡慕北方的四季分明。”

“丹麦？好地方！那儿下起雪很美。”

“是啊，我尤其想去哥本哈根看看小美人鱼雕像，这童话故事对我的影响太深啦！不单单是我，实不相瞒，我哥哥一直到十四岁还坚信着这个世界上有人鱼呢。”

自那之后，弗朗西斯几乎天天光顾酒吧。

某天安东尼奥正洗着酒杯，塞维利亚的冬天不冷，可时间一久他的手指也被自来水泡得通红。他时不时直起身子来揉揉自己酸困的腰，毫不避讳地大声感叹着洗碗刷盘的活可真难干，下次他可要威胁老板娘加薪了。

他的肩膀狠狠被人拍了一下，他有些生气。回头一看，原来是弗朗西斯。

“我一直从前台找到后厨……我以为你也就调酒而已，没想到会干的活儿还挺多。”

“当然，你跟我上床那天就应该知道我有多么能干，”安东尼奥毫不客气地说，“现在人手紧，等我解决了这几个杯子就去找你。”

“好，好，我的西班牙小野牛。”弗朗西斯笑着拉过安东尼奥的手——这让安东尼奥感觉更加尴尬了，他下意识地将手往回一抽，却被弗朗西斯紧紧地攥住了。

安东尼奥因为长时间的工作此时已经相当疲惫了，他对于这种小孩子行为只能无奈地笑笑：“你不该欺负一个干粗活的人，画家。”

而画家只是从衬衣口袋里掏出一个小盒子，交到他手里。

安东尼奥把水龙头关掉，用搭在水管上的白毛巾擦了擦手，他的手已经因为过久的接触冷水而冰冷僵硬了。他把手在自己的脸颊上，待这双手回过温去，才打开一看。

那是两枚对戒。

生活需要仪式感，而从那时起，他们的交往开始了。

偶尔会有男人想要勾搭这位服务生，但看到他左手中指的那枚对戒却又只能悻悻离开，此时西班牙人和法国人就会望着倒霉蛋落寞的背影，再看着彼此大笑。

“你不该这样的，安东。”老板娘盯着那明晃晃的戒指警告他，“你和弗朗吉不该这样张扬，尤其是你们走在一起的时候，这是在主动吸引警察的注意。”

安东尼奥则毫不介意地将手一挥：“不该来的不会上门，而该来的却又躲不开。再说，我们又何必要隐藏自己的性情呢？老板娘，您开这家店的本意不也是想为这些苦命人提供一个庇护所吗？”

“可我帮不了你们太多，”老板娘叹了口气，“这家店经营的越久，我倒越希望自己年轻的时候能多念些书，去政府也好，或者当个警察也好——我想去改一改那些无厘头的法律，做些什么，可以真真正正地建成一个庇护的家，而不是仅仅为同志们提供一个约会的场所。”她说到这里，似乎又要掉下眼泪来，安东尼奥无言地抱住了她，轻轻抚摸着女人的后背：“您做的已经足够啦。眼下有多少男人的心胸还比不上您千万分之一的宽广呢。”

有时候弗朗西斯会站在酒吧仰着头对着二楼窗前的安东尼奥吹口哨，然后两人沐浴着金色阳光骑上两辆有铁锈斑迹的自行车去海边散步，偶尔他们又会运气颇好地从口袋里摸出几张皱巴巴的零钱，时间也刚刚好，正好能赶上那趟串联起海滩和老城区的巴士。两位乘客到站后就像初来乍到的旅客，在古建筑前蹦蹦跳跳，在庄严肃穆中远远凝望塞维利亚主教堂，在皇宫里睁大双眼，看看这古老而崭新的世界。而太阳落山后，塞维利亚就是一座夜之城。他们在广场上与人们一起说着唱着，在昏黄的灯光下笑着跳着。从城外到城内，从白天到黑夜，塞维利亚没有一处不留下这两位边缘化的人儿发自内心的笑声。最后夜深了，他们才又想方设法要回到酒馆去。在空无一人的大街上，他们的小指勾在一起。他们在分别时会给彼此一个真诚的拥抱，不过很短暂，肩膀似乎才刚刚碰到一起，就又马上分开了——正如他们的吻也是蜻蜓点水。所以纵观整个塞维利亚，安东尼奥最喜欢的地方是酒吧，或者弗朗西斯的单身公寓，因为只有在那里他们才可以肆无忌惮地拥抱，深吻，才可以释放那早被世人归为崩坏的本性，一次又一次地吞噬禁果，而不用担心天使的责罚。

虽然他们也会有矛盾，不过他们的解决方式却意外地有骨气，拉丁人固然随性，在这方面却谁也不妥协。弗朗西斯一气之下以为追求心中如火花般一闪而过的灵感为由，进行过一次长长的旅行，从塞维利亚，到格拉纳达，再到科尔多瓦，巴伦西亚，从萨拉格萨，再到葡萄牙的波尔图和科英布拉，然后从里斯本再回到西班牙的韦尔瓦和塞维利亚。

安东尼奥则是对他不闻不问，西班牙人那斗牛士的性格绝不会允许他轻易妥协。但那毕竟是热恋期——该死，他本以为自己不会像女人似的被爱情蒙住了心。他在几个寂寞的夜晚醉酒。他的酒品实在太差，以至于他在酒醒后才发现自己在醉时的无意识状态下，用钢笔蘸着墨蓝色墨水写下了一封封表明心迹的情书。他对自己有些恼恨，但又有些伤感，这种复杂的情感驱使着他把这几封秘密邮件压在了他行李箱最隐蔽的夹层。

弗朗西斯回来了，他是带着一幅幅作品来见他的。起初安东尼奥会很好笑地认为法国人是不是把自己当成了鉴定画作的艺术馆馆长，后来他仔细看，才发现或多或少的画上有一个相似的人。

“这是圣家堂。看到这名游客了吗？用放大镜看看，那就是你。”

安东尼奥将信将疑地接过放大镜去看那铅笔的画技。圣家堂前的大街人来人往，而弗朗西斯竟真的只用寥寥几笔给那树下的小人赋予了他的眉眼。

弗朗西斯托着下巴在一旁饶有兴趣地看着西班牙小伙儿露出惊讶的表情。他得意而慵懒地伸了个懒腰，告诉安东尼奥不用着急，“我想看看你要用多长时间才能找全画中的自己。”

安东尼奥虽然表面上装得相当迟钝，但实际上大智若愚。他看人很准，而且他一直觉得弗朗西斯是个聪明的人。但聪明的人难免会做糊涂事，这是谁也无法避免的。聪明如弗朗西斯，他看到了巴黎对边缘人群的排挤，却因此过分轻信了西班牙，臆断这个欧洲南部闲适的国家会给予土地上的所有人极大的宽容。

当十几个警察破门而入的时候，酒吧里还在正常的营业中。场内所有人见到穿着制服的人都愣住了，然后开始四散逃窜。

“操，这他妈的是谁多管闲事向条子举报？”安东尼奥暗骂道。他猫着腰想从侧门口溜走，可是已经来不及了——警察已经把门口堵的死死的了。

弗朗西斯拉着他，他们就像被围困的老鼠一样无路可逃一直到酒吧的负一层的盥洗室，他们随便找了一个隔间，把门锁好。安东尼奥听得到他的内心在狂跳，他还听到楼上木质地板透来的哭声，尖叫声，棍棒踢打声，甚至还有那尖锐而讽刺的笑声。

负一层暂时是安全的。安东尼奥下意识地攥紧了挂在自己胸前的十字架。

盥洗室是死一般的寂静，因为他们两个都清楚自己的下场。

突然，弗朗西斯想起什么似地走出隔间，从不知道哪里找来一瓶伏特加。

“答应我，如果你爱我，那么请你一言不发。”弗朗西斯看了看酒瓶，然后吻上了西班牙情人的嘴唇。他把酒瓶的颈部狠狠磕碎，将半瓶伏特加从头到脚淋遍了自己的全身。

“你疯了！”安东尼奥伸手要去夺。弗朗西斯却后退了好几步，与他保持一段距离，随后将剩下的半瓶酒液一饮而尽。

“这可是高浓度的烈酒！”

一阵敲门声响起，弗朗西斯条件反射地把安东尼奥死死摁在了墙上。而在警察踢开门的一刹那，他却开始粗暴的撕起他的衬衫了。

法国佬！你真是疯了！安东尼奥在心里惊叫，他下意识地在挣扎，在逃脱。

“卡洛斯，卡洛斯！”弗朗西斯的金发此时已经相当的散乱。警察闻到烈酒的味道非常不悦，看到这番场景更是阴沉着脸皱着眉头。而弗朗西斯继续歇斯底里地大喊，“卡洛斯！我的爱，你我才分别三日，你为何就这般忘记我了呢！”

安东尼奥满心错愕，他从未听说过弗朗西斯认得什么卡洛斯。

警察明显是不耐烦了，两个警官把他们俩强行分开。稍年轻些的警察看到服务生挂在胸前的胸牌，认真地拼读道：

“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。”

年老一些的警察冷笑着问道：“你还有别的名字？”

安东尼奥不明白弗朗西斯这是在做什么。他能做好的唯有遵守弗朗西斯与他的承诺，于是他紧咬着下唇，一言不发。

弗朗西斯又开始疯疯癫癫的了。他们甩了他一个巴掌。然后两人，连同酒吧里的其他人，都被押送上了警车。

同性恋者似乎不是正常的“人”，因此也不能被作为“人”来看待。他们无权为自己辩驳。第二天他们的审讯大会极不正式，甚至可以谈得上草率。

安东尼奥和弗朗西斯被拷在一起。哪想弗朗西斯语出惊人，一上来便是一句，“我不认得他。”

安东尼奥心里一惊，张口想要说些什么，又被弗朗西斯狠狠踩了一脚。

正巧审讯他们的还是昨天那一老一少两名警官。小警官来了兴趣，冷笑着问道：“不认得他？你昨天差点又要拉着你的小情人在厕所来一发。”

“我的情人是卡洛斯。我不认得他。”

“情人都能认错，那未免太可疑了点。”

“那怪不得我。”弗朗西斯相当坦然地笑笑，“我的酒品很差，喝醉了就不知道发生了什么，我说不定随手拉人就干一炮呢！您若要埋怨，就该怪这西班牙佬和前几天抛弃我又下落不明的前男友长得太过相像。”

安东尼奥彻底呆住了。

“那你有证人吗？”

“有，老板娘可以证明。”弗朗西斯的语气柔和了许多。

老板娘进来的时候有些慌张，安东尼奥隐约看到弗朗西斯冲她略带狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

“这个男人——”警察指着弗朗西斯问道，“他的……呃，情侣，是卡洛斯？”

年轻警察想极力避免“情侣”这个词，但他很尴尬地发现找不出别的词语来代替。年老一些的警察有些不悦地看着这个后辈。这个问题太过直白，很容易被回答。

老板娘愣了一下，看了一眼弗朗西斯，又坚定地点点头。她挂着礼貌的笑容，又怕有什么遗漏似地补上一句，“至于旁边这个孩子，安东尼奥，是我看着长大的，几年前因为店里缺人手，我丈夫把他从乡下带过来。他性取向正常，没有病。”

年老的警察板着面孔，看向其他几个同性恋者。他们茫然地抬起头，然后奋力地点着头，“我们甚至经常嘲笑费尔南德斯呢，因为他总是想着姑娘——”

安东尼奥终于明白了什么，他感觉鼻子有点酸，随即抬起头来盯着天花板上的吊灯，他怕眼泪流下来。

“咔哒”一声，安东尼奥的手铐被解开了。

“你是自由人了，赶紧离开。”警察向他摆摆手。

安东尼奥站起身来，回头再次凝望这间屋子，凝望着屋子里的每一个人。那几位同志，老板娘，还有弗朗西斯——他正用那鸢尾花一般的眸子极其柔和地看着他，他嘴角的弧度微微上扬，双唇轻轻地动了动。安东尼奥在心中拼读了一下他的口型，那是“我爱你”。

我爱你。

安东尼奥离开警察局时塞维利亚正下着雨。年轻的警察追着他，然后把一把伞塞到了他的手里。

“费尔南德斯先生，真是抱歉，昨晚我们误会了您，给您添麻烦啦！”他不好意思地挠着头。

安东尼奥面无表情地接过伞，冲他点了点头。待小警察离开后，他便把那把伞丢尽了垃圾桶里，任由雨水飘打在自己身上。

他眨眨眼睛，他已经分不清楚自己脸上的究竟是热泪还是雨水了。

他常来警察局探监，但很快便吃了闭门羹。大概是相关人员已经被送去医院进行全封闭的治疗。拒绝一切探视。他和他们搭讪，问问那些治疗的方法，可他们口风很紧，安东尼奥一问再问，也不过就是两句话：“只是一些激素矫正之类的正常的精神疗法”“犯了原罪的人，您何必对他们如此上心呢”。

他去图书馆里一连查阅了几个星期的资料才在一本颇为冷门的精神类科学书里弄清楚“冰锥疗法”“厌恶疗法”“激素矫正”等等专有名词。他合上书本，捂住自己的脸，颇为绝望地仰倒在椅子上。这远远超越了他的心里承受能力——他该怎么去想像，他曾经的同事，他的朋友，他的恋人正在遭遇的一切！他觉得自己就像个懦夫，被所有人保护，却什么也做不了。这是安东尼奥的不幸，是边缘人群的不幸，是时代的不幸。

时代燃烧着，可他的生命却冰冷了。他只身来到塞维利亚，而如今也是茕茕孑立，只带着一颗冷却的心离开塞维利亚。

至于安东尼奥重返塞维利亚呢，已经是很多年之后了。他还是不免记挂他的情人，在外城居住的那段时间里，他也保持每周写一次信的习惯，写给弗朗西斯。他现在已经不再相信任何人，甚至包括邮递员。等再次见到弗朗西斯的时候，他就要把这一摞厚厚的情书亲手交在他手里。来之前他一直在想，他要重游海滩，最好在夕阳西下之前再去看看教堂与宫殿，然后趁着夜色再去看一眼路易莎公园，他期望着，他盼望着在塞维利亚广场上逢着一位拥有齐肩金发，带着银丝眼镜的法国裔画家——如果遇到了他，他又会展示出怎样的作品呢？

安东尼奥什么也不想要，他只想让他的情人再作一副画，画上只有他们两个就足够了。

可是他一连在塞维利亚逗留了三天，并没有遇到他想象的那个人。于是他再次踏进警察署的门——这里换了一批新血液，与几年前的那些警察已经不是一批人了。安东尼奥终于不用有所顾忌，不用担心被人认出，他可以大声地说出他情人的名字——

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

年轻的警员在花名册上搜寻着这个名字，手指一行一行地划动着，他翻了一页又一页，然后又轻叹一声，找出另一个花名册，告诉安东尼奥。

“您恐怕见不到他了。”

“什么？”安东尼奥的心骤然收紧了。

“您是他的亲人吗？半年前他因心脏病去世了，尸体已经被处理掉了。”警员照着花名册宣读，随后又皱了皱眉头，“啊！我想起来了，是有这么回事。一年总会有那么几个人，我们怎么都通知不到亲属。所以我们把波诺弗瓦先生安葬在了墓园里。您不用担心，上帝会宽恕他的。”

“墓园在哪？”

“很抱歉，虽然很理解您的心情，可这属于警方机密，我们不能告诉您。”

“我记得还有几个人，塞巴斯蒂安，还有迭戈，迭戈·德席尔瓦——”

警员点点头，继续找了找。良久才又抬起头来。

“先生，请节哀吧，他们也已经因病过世了，我们已经让医生尽力了。”

尽力治疗。安东尼奥在心中冷笑一声。

他离开警察局的时候，觉得头有些发昏，脚就像踩在棉花上一样。他定了定神，深呼吸，他搭了一辆车，去往酒吧的方向。他要问一问，问一问老板娘——为什么，为什么要这样？他们惨死狱中，这些昔日的战友为何不能伸出援手，带他们的灵魂与躯体回家？

他下了车，又走了一段。酒吧原来就坐落在城郊小巷的尽头，但那里如今已经变成一个书店了。

安东尼奥在门前站定，酒吧曾经坐落在这里的时候颇为喧闹，而他好像来到了另一个孤寂的世界。他叩门进去——装潢已经改了又改，昏黄的灯光也早已换成明亮的白炽灯，还有几盏做旧的煤油灯。他伸手触碰着原来的木质楼梯，从这个角度刚好可以看到他当年工作的调酒台。在第三四列书柜之间，安东尼奥记得当年弗朗西斯就是在这里向他抛来的纸飞机。

直到他踩上通往二楼的楼梯时，皮靴与木头摩擦的声音打破了这宁静。他感觉到有一级的触感有些空洞，于是他俯下身子去敲了敲，果然是空心木头的质感。他踢了踢那个楼梯——他听到书店老板已经在咳嗽了。安东尼奥蹲了下来，悄悄地掀起了那可活动的木板。他惊呆了，那下面藏着弗朗西斯的宝藏——

那是弗朗西斯的画。

安东尼奥睁大了眼睛，细心地擦去上面的陈灰，小心地把它们捧了出来。他好像听到弗朗西斯又在耳边问他：“西班牙小野牛，哥哥我画的怎么样？”

他不想再回到塞维利亚了。

他趁着黄昏赶到塞维利亚港，连登上前往哥本哈根的渡轮。他在中等舱找到自己的房间，安顿好一切，静静地躺在床上，望着天花板，听着动力引擎呜呜的声音。

他躺了很久却毫无睡意，再看看时间，已经是凌晨三点了。

他拿着那些年他给弗朗西斯写下的情书，来到甲板上。船不知道行驶到了那里，海风吹拂着他的脸颊，有些凉意。他向那大海眺望去——夜色浓重，除了天色与海色连在一起的漆黑，什么也看不见。

他走到甲板边，伸出手去把那一摞信件抛洒进了大海，然后抱着头，蜷缩在栏杆后，痛哭了起来。

安东尼奥抵达哥本哈根。那里充满了节日气息，就像佩德罗曾经给他描述过的巴西的狂欢节一样。

他不认得丹麦文字，于是他问了问同行的船客：“那横幅写着什么？”

“同性恋在丹麦合法了。”那人淡淡地说。

他看着在街上欢庆的男男与女女，他们毫无忌惮地接着吻，大声欢笑。安东尼奥点了点头，拍了拍那人的肩膀道谢。他拉着行李箱，只身前往长堤公园，阿美琳堡宫和腓特烈教堂。夜幕降临时他又就近找了一个旅店，比划着肢体语言顺利租到了一个单人间。

他披着大衣点燃一根香烟，在旅店的阳台上吞云吐雾。极目远眺，可惜不能看全哥本哈根的夜景。他听到楼下放着摇滚乐，他听到不远处爆发出一阵欢笑。

从不怨天尤人是西班牙人的脾性，不过那并非是并非逆来顺受，而是会迎着风浪大步向前。

可他头一次开始抱怨命运的安排了。

“如果我们晚一些出生，如果我们生活在这样的北国，该多好啊。”

“如果你还在，该多好啊。”

那是1989年。

The End.

谢谢！

—————

*丹麦是第一个同性恋合法化的国家。

*安东在书上看到的那些“疗法”：20世纪40年代，同性恋者开始被要求进行精神治疗，治疗机构向家人承诺，在“未治愈”前不让患者离开。并在治疗期间对同性恋者施予非人道的对待。常用的治疗手段包括：祈祷、催眠、化学阉割、电击疗法、厌恶疗法、脑叶白质切除术等。


End file.
